


dying for your touch.

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bottom Harry, Breasts, Childbirth, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Milk, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Smut, So many tags, Tittyfucking, Top Louis, and whines a lot during sex, cause he's pregnant duh, daddy!louis, harry cries a lot, harry has boobies yay, harry is nine months pregnant second chapter, harry is six months pregnant, he's a horny little shit, he's quite healthy too, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, louis gives harry what he needs, pregnancy!kink, princess!harry, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been married for five years. Harry is pregnant with their first child. Harry likes to be called princess and wears lacy panties. Louis has a pregnancy kink and likes to be called daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is gonna be a 3-chaptered story with lots of sex in it cause Harry is a pregnant little princess who needs sex all the time and Louis willingly gives it to him and blah blah. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks or it isn't what you were expecting. I may have went a little overboard with the 'princess' & 'daddy' thing. This is the first fic i've written like that. Sorry if it's too dirty or not dirty enough. My mom would disown me if she knew i wrote this lololol. Enjoy! :]
> 
> Twitter: stylescantstop

The room was hot with sunlight, which poured through the skylight of their way too expensive mansion. The room was too bright and too hot and it didn't mix well with a six months pregnant Harry. 

He groaned, immediately irritated, and threw the blankets back with force, revealing his tan legs. He rubbed his tired eyes and he felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all, even though he'd fallen asleep at half eight. He'd just been so tired lately and obviously it's because he's pregnant. He's never been pregnant before but he really loves it so far. 

He's always dreamed of having babies and now that dream was finally coming true. He thinks pregnancy is just beautiful and lovely and amazing. The fact that a tiny little precious baby can be made from two people who love each other and brought into the world by one of them is such an incredible thing. There's no one in the world he'd rather be sharing this experience with than his Louis.

He's been with Louis for five years now, and they'd just recently had their third wedding anniversary. They'd always talked about having children and so when Harry found out he was pregnant they were both so overjoyed and happy that they immediately told everyone they knew and they already have the nursery decorated and ready for their baby's arrival.

Although Harry is far along enough to reveal the gender, they both decided that they wanted to wait until the birth and be surprised. They had the names picked out though. If it was a girl they would name it Adelaide Louise and if it was a boy they would name it Jansen Edward. 

Harry had a feeling that it was a girl, though. He guesses it's just mother's instinct or whatever but he's pretty certain it's a girl. Unlike Louis, who is dead set on it being a boy. Louis has always wanted a son to teach him how to play footie, and he wants him to become the next big star like himself. 

Harry is extremely proud of his husband, who is the captain of Manchester United and one of the best players in football history. It puts a smile on his face to see how successful his Louis is and to see that he's living his childhood dream. Harry couldn't be more supportive of him. Even in his large, pregnant state, he shows up to every game in a jersey identical to Louis' own. He's only missed a few games due to morning sickness or back aches that he just couldn't relieve unless he was lying in their bed, but any other time he was there supporting his love.

Harry has always wanted a girl though, so that he could dress her up in cute, frilly little dresses and big hair bows and headbands. He wants to teach her how to sing and play piano like himself, and teach her all about the different types of flowers out there and all the different types of music there is. He loves music, flowers, and nature and it would be a dream come true if he had a daughter who took an interest in those things too.

Now that he's woken up a little bit more, he inches himself off their very fluffy bed and stands, stretching his arms high above his head and releasing a satisfied moan. His t-shirt clung tightly over his pregnant belly, and he held it tenderly as he padded to the bathroom to have his morning wee, which, speaking of morning wees, he pees more than he breathes and he's not sure that's normal, even if he is pregnant. 

He sighs as the pressure falls away from his bladder. He flushes the toilet and splashes cold water on his face, feeling instantly refreshed as he dabs his face clean. People have told him daily how much he is absolutely glowing and today he can really see what they mean. 

His hair is absolutely wild this morning so he wraps his favorite headscarf around his head, the one that Louis got him for their very first anniversary. It was navy blue and pink with little seahorses on it and although it was quite random, he loved it so much because Louis had liked it. 

He brushes his teeth and pees again before going to find something to wear. He peels off his extremely tight night shirt and digs through his wardrobe for a cool, loose fitting outfit in this summer heat. He decides on the loosest tank top he can find, which is a creamsicle orange and brings out his tan skin. Louis loves this tank top on him and Harry shudders as he remembers the last time he wore it. 

Louis had sucked countless bruises onto his collarbones, nipped and nibbled until Harry couldn't take it anymore and let Louis fuck him against the wall in the shower. Harry can feel himself getting worked up, and he's learned that being pregnant makes your hormones even more wild than they were before. Louis likes that, he told Harry so the other night when he came home from practice and Harry was harder than he's ever been and practically begging Louis to fuck him. The sex was just so much better and Louis couldn't say no to him. He never would. He'd give Harry anything he wanted or needed.

He slid on a pair of faded blue jean shorts that were sort of loose and cuffed around his knees. He couldn't decide on what shoes to wear but he figured since it was so hot outside he'd rather go with a pair of brown flip flops than actual shoes.

He was starving, but he didn't have the patience to cook anything. He knew that if Louis could cook anything other than instant macaroni and cheese that he'd cook breakfast for him before he left for practice and leave it for when he woke up.

Instead he opened up their ginormous fridge, which resembled a mini supermarket, well not really but whatever, filled with all sorts of fruits and veggies and other healthy foods. Harry was a health nut and would not eat anything that wasn't healthy, especially now that he was pregnant. 

He frowned at Louis' case of beer in the back. Beer gave you a gut. 

He pulled out his container of mixed fruit, which he had prepared the day before when he'd cooked dinner. It was full of grapes, chopped apples, orange slices, and bits of pineapple. 

He ate the entire contents of the container, finally feeling full. He sipped from his water bottle and placed the container in the sink to be washed later. He grabbed his cell phone, checking for any messages from Lou.

_GOOD MORNING, BABY. I HOPE YOU SLEPT AMAZINGLY WELL. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GET UP. I WILL BE HOME FROM PRACTICE TONIGHT AROUND SEVEN. THEN I HAVE A BREAK THIS WEEKEND. CANT WAIT TO SPEND IT ALL WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU. -LOU. XXXXX_

Harry smiled, warmth spreading throughout his swollen body. Louis was just so perfect. Even after all these years with him, he's never slacked up on showing Harry just how much he loves him and how much he cares about him. Harry laughs a little too because that whole message was in caps; it sounds like he's shouting.

_I'm up baby. Going to the health store to pick up a few things. I feel great today, so does the baby. Or should I say, 'adelaide'? ;) H .xxx_

–

The bell dings as Harry steps inside the health foods store, making the bored looking girl at the cash register snap her head in Harry's direction. Her eyes widen when she sees the state Harry is in, but he smiles politely and meanders quickly out of her eyesight.

He hates when people stare. It's so rude but he doesn't blame them. There aren't that many pregnant men around here, but they're out there. It's becoming pretty common too.

His phone vibrates and he sees that it's another message from Louis:

_Nooo babe . its definitely a jansen edward . no girl . ;) Lou. xxxxx_

Harry just grins and shakes his head, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. He holds his stomach tenderly, feeling the roundness and firmness of his bump as he walks at a comfortable pace down the aisles of the store, looking at each item carefully and thoughtfully.

He forgot to grab a basket on his way in, so he goes back to get one and the girl is still there except she's trying not to stare at his stomach now.

He goes back to the aisle he was in and looks at all of the different vitamins that they have. He's already on the prenatal vitamins his doctor gave to him but he likes to look at other vitamins too. He grabs a bottle of the vitamins that help with the growth of hair and fingernails. He doesn't really need them but it won't hurt to take them.

He grabs a plastic bag and fills them with apples and bananas, his favorites, and stuffs a bag of grapes into the basket as well. He grabs a few tomatoes and stalks of celery and broccoli too. He needs to continue to eat healthy for himself and the baby. 

He grabs a loaf of that fancy kind of bread that no one seems to like because it's section of the shelf is full, unlike the other kinds. He grabs a can of baked beans to eat with toast and he may just have lentil soup too. He knows that Louis hates this sort of food but Harry knows that Louis needs food like this for his nutrition plan for football. Plus he told Harry that he's willing to eat whatever Harry has to eat for the baby; it's only fair.

He goes to the dairy section, selecting his favorite brand of almond milk, which he enjoys way more than regular milk, plus it's healthier. He grabs a few cartons of yogurt and a pack of cheese. 

His basket is almost full now and his feet are so swollen they're getting more and more uncomfortable to stand on. His phone vibrates and he sees that it's a text message from Louis. Harry opens it quickly and gulps when he sees what Louis' written.

_Why didn't daddys little princess text him back, hmm ? too busy for me ? :(_

Louis _knows_ what that does to Harry, he _knows_. Calling him princess just did things to him and Harry knew Louis loved it when he referred to him as Daddy. It had never actually been a thing in their relationship until the night of their honeymoon and they'd been so into fucking that it had just slipped out of Harry's fucked out mouth. 

After that, it definitely became a thing. Louis had started calling him his little princess and Harry absolutely _loves_ it. It makes him want Louis so bad and right now, in the middle of the health store, he's getting hard and it's so embarrassing because the girl behind the register is eying him like there's no tomorrow. And he knows that Louis' was feeling jealous, that maybe someone else had Harry's attention, and what better way to grab his attention than to call him princess?

_No of course not! I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm never too busy for you. XX_

He sends his reply and grabs a few more things very quickly so he can pay and get home. He doesn't really fancy showing up in tabloids tomorrow with a semi in his pants. Paps eat Harry alive with their cameras and bullshit stories, only because he's Louis Tomlinson's pregnant little husband. They love it.

He gets home, feet swollen and back aching, and he's just ready for Louis to get home.

–

Harry is lying on their sofa, tank top pulled up above his bump, aimlessly running his hands over it again and again. He loves the feel of the taut, smooth skin. He's already put all of his groceries away and now he's just relaxing, propping his feet up due to the swelling.

He's tired just from going to the store today, so he's drowsy and warm and comfortable and snugly underneath a blanket. It's rather cold in their house and he gets cold easily, so he's got one of their thickest blankets draped over him. He's drifting in and out of consciousness, barely holding his eyelids open. 

–

When he wakes, it's half past seven and Louis should be home any minute. He rubs his eyes and yawns, stretching out his tired muscles.

He stands slowly, hand on his lower back as he steadies himself and waddles, yes, _waddles_ to the bathroom. He's gotten so big the past few weeks he can't even see his feet anymore and being Harry, that's kind of big deal, considering he couldn't walk properly even when he could see his feet. He's doing everything he can to make sure he doesn't trip up and fall and hurt the baby. God, he'd be absolutely devastated. 

He finishes his business in the bathroom, brushing his teeth again to get rid of that weird stale taste in his mouth that only naps can provide. He figures he should start cooking dinner and he scolds himself for not waking up sooner. He hates to make Lou wait for dinner to be finished after he gets home from a long day of training. He wants to be the perfect little housewife and have everything ready for when his husband gets home.

He took his denim shorts off way before his nap, as he likes to prance around in just a shirt and his lacy little panties that Louis buys for him. He's wearing a black pair today, and the color makes his tan thighs and arse cheeks pop. These have always been Louis' favorite pair. 

He's just putting the chicken breasts in the oven to bake when he hears the door open and close, the lock clicking into place. He turns and there he is, looking as gorgeous as ever in his sweatpants and band tee. Harry just wants to _touch everywhere_ he can reach.

“Welcome home, daddy,” Harry smiles, biting his lip and seeing Louis' face light up as he takes in Harry's appearance.

“Come here to me,” Louis says, voice rough and strained. He holds out his arms and Harry saunters into them, arms wrapping around Louis' torso and Louis' arms wrapping around Harry's swollen torso best he can. He breathes in Harry's scent, closing his eyes and running his hands up and down his back. “Look so beautiful, baby, missed you so much.”

“Missed you even more,” Harry replies, gently massaging Louis' clothed back. “I'm so lonely when you're not here.” He pouts and Louis pulls away just far enough to see Harry's face.

He frowns and leans forward to kiss Harry's pouted lips. “'m sorry, love, I hate leaving you here. Wish you could come with me.”

Harry's face lights up. “I could! I'd bring snacks for us and I'd just watch you practice all day!”

Louis smiles but shakes his head. “As much as I would love that, I can't have you sitting out in the heat all day watching me kick a ball around. You need to stay cool and rest, not be out on a pitch sweating to death.”

“But--”

“Daddy said no,” Louis says, and it's final.

Harry nods solemnly, and jolts when Louis' hands creep down to his ass cheeks, squeezing them and kneading them in his hands. 

He pulls away and Harry sees just how blown his pupils are. He wants him so bad. “Spin for me. Slowly.”

Harry bites his lip, a blush creeping up his neck. He steps back and starts to turn, going in a complete circle slowly for Louis. He hears an appreciative noise from Louis and he hikes his tank top up a little over his arse, revealing the black lace panties he's wearing. 

Louis releases a strangled noise and his eyes bulge a little and Harry loves it. “God you're so sexy,” Louis groans. He grabs Harry's hips, pulling him flush against him. Harry's swollen belly is between them, pushing against Louis' toned abs lightly. 

“Want you so bad right now,” Louis breathes, lips close to Harry's but not making contact. “You make daddy so hard, you know that? Princess always makes daddy want to fuck him so hard.”

Harry groans then, and his hormones are _raging_. He can feel his cock fattening up in his panties, and he needs friction, _needs_ Louis to touch him. “Yes, daddy, I want you to fuck me, please, I need it, I need you so bad, please,” Harry's gone now, and he's aching for release, aching for Louis' cock inside him.

“Mmm, daddy loves to hear you tell him what you need. But,” Louis pulls away and looks back at the oven, “we can't let our dinner burn.”

Harry groans. Is Louis _seriously_ putting food before fucking? What the hell. It's just like Louis to get him so worked up and then make him do something else.

“No, no we can't,” Harry agrees reluctantly. 

“Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you as soon as you've eaten. I promise.” Louis kisses him then, and it's filthy as everything, as if it's an unspoken promise that he will fuck Harry later. Harry's writhing, he can't wait.

He bites Harry's lip, pulling back slightly before letting it go and Harry whimpers, cheeks flushed and cock achingly hard and leaking into his panties. God, he _needs_ release. He's so horny and pregnant that he could probably come just from Louis' talking dirty to him. It's that bad.

Harry turns to go turn the stove on to boil their green beans and Louis playfully smacks Harry's lace covered bum. 

Harry giggles. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes,” he says, stirring the pot of long cut green beans. He hates them a lot but they're healthy and that's what he's going for. 

“Okay, baby, is it alright if I watch a little bit of telly? My feet are killing me,” Louis says, kicking off his Vans. His hair is still damp from his after practice shower and Harry wants to run his fingers through it and yank it as hard as he can, just the way Louis likes.

“Of course, Lou. I'll call you when it's done.” He smiles and goes back to stirring the boiling water.

The oven dings and the chicken is ready so he takes it out, careful not to burn himself. He's got the healthiest pasta sauce he could find, which was made with fresh tomatoes and other shit he doesn't know the name of, and it lacks all that other shit the other kinds have in it.

He pours it over the steaming chicken before sprinkling mozzarella cheese on top. It smells and looks amazing and Harry's stomach growls fiercely. He hasn't had much to eat today, and he can't let Louis know that. He'll freak out.

“Dinner's ready, babe.” He calls, fixing their plates evenly and sitting them on their glass dining table. He grabs Louis a beer because he knows that's what he'll want, and pours himself a cup of green tea, which is absolutely disgusting because there's no sugar and it's just so _blah_.

Louis clatters into the kitchen, accidentally knocking over a broom Harry had leaning against the wall. “Oops, sorry, babe,” he says as he leans down to pick it up. “Didn't see it.”

“S'alright,” Harry laughs because Louis is just so _cute_.

They sit and eat, and it's lovely and wonderful and Harry is so thankful he gets to have dinner every night of his life with the love of his life. He loves Louis so much, his heart is swelling with adoration. He grins as he watches Louis eat. He's so precise with everything, like the way he cuts his chicken and how he only eats one green bean at a time. Harry can't help the fond glistening in his eyes.

“Do I have something on my face?” Louis asks, looking self conscious and running his hands over his tan skin. 

Harry shakes his head. “No, you don't.”

“Then why do you keep staring at me?”

“Because I love you.”

Louis just grins, and he's so, so in love. “I love you more, princess. Thank you for dinner; it's wonderful.”

Harry just smiles and they finish eating in a comfortable silence. Harry finishes first and tries to resist the urge to go back for more, but he's still so hungry and it's so frustrating.

Louis must notice how Harry keeps staring at Louis' plate of food because he says, “What have you eaten today, love?”

Harry shrugs. Shit. “Um, some fruit, and you know, just...food.”

Louis puts his fork down. “Harry, tell me the truth. Have you eaten anything at all today? You know how I feel about you skipping meals.”

Harry looks down. “I...well, I just had fruit for breakfast. That's—that's all today.” He's ashamed and he knows he's so so stupid for not eating, he knows how much it irritates Louis. Louis cares so much for him and their baby.

“You know that's not okay, right? Why do you do that, baby? You know you have to eat; I don't like it when you don't eat much. You need to eat for you and the baby; don't be embarrassed of gaining weight. You're so beautiful and lovely and I love seeing you this way,” Louis says softly, hand reaching out to grab Harry's. 

Harry looks up at him. “I-I'm sorry, I just...I forget to eat sometimes. I never ate much before I got pregnant, you know that. I just haven't made it a habit.”

“Don't ignore your cravings, love. From now on you better eat something every time you feel hungry in the slightest. Understand?” 

Harry nods quickly. “Yes, daddy, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, love, just don't do it again.”

He gets up, grabbing Harry's empty plate, and comes back with a new chicken breast drenched in sauce and cheese just for Harry.

“Eat up, baby.”

So Harry does just that, shoveling it in like he's never seen food before. Louis just watches him as he finishes his own food, and he absolutely adores his Harry so fucking much and like, how on earth did he get so lucky? This beautiful, so pregnant human being was all HIS, and would never be anyone elses as long as they lived. He was so happy.

Harry finishes and Louis takes their plates to the kitchen. Harry looks at Louis' bum the whole time he's up, and the warmth starts to pool in his groin again. 

“I'll wash up tomorrow. Let me take you to bed,” Louis says, voice laced with love and care as he held out his hand.

Harry takes it, smiling at his Louis shyly as the older man leads him to the bedroom, turning out lights as he goes.

They enter their bedroom, which Louis had let Harry decorate himself. It was a deep red with a metallic silver ceiling, which Louis had hated at first but now he's decided it looks pretty cool. The bed is a queen, with black wrought iron bedposts and a sheer black canopy over it. This was all Harry, and Louis only allowed his bed to have a canopy because of him. The carpet was plush and black and their furniture inside was black too and it sounds like a lot of black but it all went really well together.

Louis shuts their door and his hands are on Harry in an instant, who welcomes his touch and wants Louis to use him for his own pleasure so badly and Louis is just taking his sweet time and Harry is growing so impatient with want and need.

“Let's take a bath, yeah?” Louis says softly, leading Harry into their huge bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Harry, still clad in only his orange tank top and lace panties, sits on the toilet while Louis fills their Jacuzzi tub, pouring in a generous amount of bubbles, just the way he knows Harry likes.

He's already had a shower, but he wants to relax with Harry right now and then after all that sweet mushy gushy stuff he wants to fuck Harry and he knows Harry's just waiting for it patiently, like he always does.

He strips his clothes off, highly aware of Harry watching his every movement, his cheeks flushed. He steps into the tub and holds out his hand. “Come on, love.”

Harry takes his tank top off and shimmies out of his panties best he can, and he takes Louis' hand as he helps him step into the tub, holding him carefully so he won't slip.

He helps Harry lower himself down into the tub and once he's taken care of, he sits down himself, his thighs around Harry's waist and legs stretching beside Harry's own long legs.

“Lean back, baby,” he whispers and Harry leans back against Louis' bubble covered chest, sighing and closing his eyes. This feels good and so right, and his back feels incredible pressed up against Louis' chest.

Louis runs his wet, bubble covered hands through Harry's wild hair for a few minutes, humming softly and feeling Harry relax underneath him. 

He takes his hands away and Harry whimpers at loss of contact. He trails his hands across Harry's broad shoulders, down to his nipples and stops.

Harry tenses and he knows whats coming next. He's always loved having his nipples touched and now that he's pregnant the sensitivity in them has increased so much that he can hardly handle someone touching them.

Louis' wet hands rub gently over the nubs, making them harden instantly and Harry's trying so hard not to squirm. He can feel his cock swelling under the bubbles and _God_ , what is Louis even doing?!

His fingers pinch the sensitive, hard nubs and Harry mewls, nearly bucking straight out of the water. 

“Shh, princess, daddy's got you.” Louis flicks them a few more times and rubs his fingers over them relentlessly, getting Harry so hard that he's aching and dying to touch himself. 

“No, no, no,” Harry chants, breath coming out in short gasps but Louis doesn't stop and Harry is so horny and desperate and sensitive that everything feels ten times more amazing and he's so, so close and then Louis runs his fingers over them so fast they're a blur and Harry loses it.

His back arches, he shouts, his hips buck up and his cock is above water now, spurting out white hot liquid and it goes everywhere. It shoots straight up into the air, some landing on the wall tiles, some landing back in the water, and some falling back onto Harry's chest, where Louis fingers are still rubbing.

“S-stop, Louis, please, please, I c-can't, God, no,” Harry is panting and when he finally stops coming he can relax, his body submerging back into the warm water.

He can feel Louis' hard cock against his lower back and he's desperate for it. He's half hard now and these days he can come at least three times in one night, he's hardly ever able to get rid of his erections.

“God, baby, that was so hot, you're so hot, love making you come like that,” Louis breathes, breath ragged in Harry's ear. Harry tried catching his breath, chest heaving as he rested his head against Louis' chest. “Do you like it when daddy makes you come like that?”

Harry pants out, “Y-yes, I love it when you make me come like that, daddy, love it so fucking much.”

Louis hums in approval and finally moves his fingers away. “Thought so,” Louis smirks and places his hands on Harry's swollen belly.

He kisses the crevice between Harry's neck and shoulder. “So beautiful,” Louis murmurs, rubbing his hands over the wet, taut skin. “Mine.”

Harry shivers at that. He loves when Louis claims him.

“Gonna be a wonderful mother,” Louis says softly. “My sweet, sweet Harry.”

Harry just preens at the attention, loving the attention more and more. He turns his head and his lips meet Louis' and their kiss is wet and full of tongue and just plain filthy.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry breathes, and Louis nips his bottom lip.

“Love you most,” Lou replies. “Come on, let's wash you up and get you out before you turn into a human prune.”

Harry giggles and let's Louis run the warm, soapy flannel over him softly, cleaning him gently in only a way that Louis can. He takes such good care of him and is so careful and Harry is overflowing with love.

Louis helps Harry out of the tub, wrapping him in a huge fluffy white towel. He leads Harry out to their bedroom and stops him right in front of their full length mirror.

“Look at you,” Louis whispers into Harry's neck. He pulls the towel away from Harry's body. “Look how beautiful you are.”

Harry just blushes and he feels so exposed and, well, he is exposed, fully, he's standing naked in front of his Louis, who only looks at him with love and adoration.

Louis slides his hands from where they are on Harry's hips to the tip of the swollen stomach, rubbing circles slowly and rubbing up and down Harry's sides. Goosebumps form on his skin, and he shudders against Louis.

“You're glowing,” Louis comments. “Pregnant looks so good on you. So lovely, so swollen with my baby, aren't you, princess? Full of me all those weeks ago, now you're full with my baby inside you, and you're so gorgeous, baby, so _so_ gorgeous.”

Harry is hard again, but he has been since he left the tub. Louis notices right away as he tears his eyes away from Harry's belly. 

“So hard for me, always hard for me. Does daddy make you hard, princess? Tell me.”

“Y-yes, daddy, you make me so hard, I-I can't control it, I just need you so bad all the time. Please, please just, I want you to fuck me, please--”

“Don't beg, princess, I've got you.” He grasps Harry's hard length, earning a hip buck and a gasp from Harry. “So sensitive tonight...”

He pulls his hand back and spits in his palm, Harry watching him intently. He grabs Harry's cock once more and slides his slicked up hand back and forth, and Harry closes his eyes in pure bliss. It feels amazing and it's exactly what he's needed all day long. Pregnancy heightens your sensitivity, duh, and Louis' soft touches are overwhelming Harry.

Louis' thumb rubs over the engorged head, now a deep pink, shifting close to a purple shade the longer Harry went without release. Harry hisses and he's getting so close, just one more tug...

Louis pulls his hand away and Harry growls, actually _growls_ , but Louis just grins. 

“Eager, aren't you? Come on, I'm not finished with you.” He leads Harry to their bed. He pulls out the little steps so that Harry can easily climb into their bed without having to jump. Their bed is a little high off the ground because that's the kind of bed Harry wanted.

He lies on his back, stomach looming up out of the center of his body, erection lying heavily against his it.

Louis looks so greedy as he stares at Harry's naked, pregnant body. “God you look so amazing; and you are all mine. Forever.”

“Yes,” Harry whispers, reaching for Louis and Louis lies down beside Harry.

“Love you, you know that, don't you?” Louis asks, peppering kisses all over Harry's face, which made him grin and giggle like a five year old.

“I do.”

“I'm gonna make love to you now, okay, baby? I'm gonna make you feel so good. I just want to make you feel better than you've ever felt.”

“Yes,” Harry says again. “Please.”

They start off kissing like they always do, tongues sliding together, saliva starting to drip down their chins. Louis' cock is rubbing against the side of Harry's stomach and he's letting out little whimpers into Harry's mouth.

Harry reaches down and takes Louis in his hand, stroking it slowly, tugging and tugging, and Louis is whimpering like mad into Harry's neck now. Usually he doesn't let Harry get far with jacking him off because he'll make him stop so he can take care of him instead. 

“Harry, s-stop, I'm gonna, no--”

He musters up enough strength to shove Harry's hand away, and just in time too. A couple more strokes and he would've painted Harry's stomach white.

“Tell daddy what you want,” Louis pants, running his hands all over Harry's body.

“Want to ride you,” Harry says, voice wrecked and desperate. “Can I ride you, please?”

“Yeah, baby, God yeah. I'm gonna have to open you up, baby.”

Harry nods, and watches Louis open the bedside table drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. He pours a few drops onto his fingers, slicking them up. Harry remains still on his back, waiting not so patiently.

“Louis, hurry,” he begs and Louis shushes him.

“Patience, love.” He kneels in front of Harry, feeling his cock twitch even more as he takes in his pregnant husband lying on full display just for him. “Spread your legs, baby, God yes, just like that.”

And if that isn't the hottest thing Louis' ever seen in his life he doesn't know what is. There's his beautiful, sexy Harry, lying naked in front of him, swollen with his baby, legs spread just for him. He's so in love he can't breathe.

He pours a few dots of lube on Harry's hole, spreading it around before gently pushing his fingertip inside. Harry immediately clenched around him, drawing his finger in further and Louis loves how responsive Harry was to him, how desperate he was for it.

“So good,” Louis said, mostly to himself. 

“More,” Harry panted, pushing down on Louis' finger. Louis gave him what he wanted, like he always did, and worked in another finger. Harry let out a low moan, and it was so filthy and sexy and Louis needed him _bad_.

“I-I'm ready, Lou, _fuck_ , I need you now,” Harry says quickly.

“Babe, you're only taking two fingers, let me just do one more, okay?”

“No!” Harry shouts, surprising both himself and Louis. “No, no, sorry, now, _please_.”

“Okay, baby, okay. Whatever you want. Still want to ride me?”

“Fuck yes.” 

Louis lies back and slicks himself up, cock straining and so achingly hard he can't stand it. He gives himself a few tugs while Harry pushes himself up and over Louis' legs, straddling him. He can't see Louis' cock because his stomach is so big. 

He wanted to cry, he was so horny and so desperate and everything was just taking too long.

“Here, baby, I've got you,” Louis said, holding Harry's hip and gesturing for him to raise up a little. 

He lines himself up with Harry's wet hole, the head rubbing lazily around it, making Harry squirm and whine impatiently. 

“Come on, princess, sit on daddy's cock for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry gasps, lowering himself down and feeling Louis' cock slide into him. He moans at the familiar feeling, loving the stretch of his hole from Louis' thick cock, loving how full Louis makes him feel. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Louis croaks, and he's gripping Harry's thighs tightly, probably leaving nail indentures and future bruises, but he knows Harry likes that. “So fucking good to me, you are.”

Harry can't speak, he can't, not when he's fucking himself on Louis' cock and all his nerve ending are exploding at the same time. He's completely drowned in pleasure and he can't even remember his own name; he's so gone.

Louis places his hands on Harry's stomach, spreading his fingers wide, feeling the warm skin. He's always had, like, this sort of pregnancy kink and fucking Harry while he's carrying his child is such a fantasy come true and he's so into it. 

Harry's hands flutter on top of Louis', his bigger hands enveloping Louis'. They lock eyes as Harry lowers and raises himself slowly, enjoying the wet sliding of their skin, and all of the needy little noises escaping their lips. He bares down, twisting his hips in tight little circles, grinding down hard, making Louis gasp and shudder at the new intense pleasure. He speeds up suddenly and he can't stop, no matter what.

“Daddy,” Harry gasps. “Gonna...oh, yes, yes, yes!” 

And it's all a big blur after that. Harry comes untouched, just from Louis' cock inside him, and his come splatters all over Louis' abs, not that he minds. 

Harry's whimpering and gasping, squeezing Louis' fingers that are still placed on his tummy. 

Harry grinds down for a brief second, biting his lip and muttering a 'fuck daddy' and Louis can't help it: he comes hard, shooting deep into Harry, just like he always does. It's a blinding pleasure, feels so good and unlike anything else he's ever felt, and he's shaking and watching Harry watch him.

“Fuck, princess,” he gasps. “You made daddy come so hard; I love when you ride me, baby, absolutely love your sweet, tight little bum around my cock, makes me feel so fucking good.”

Harry groans and stills his hips, which Louis is thankful for because he's so spent and highly sensitive that it's becoming uncomfortable.

“You look so pretty like this, baby. All flushed, sweaty, full of me, so so full, aren't you, love?”

Harry nods, his hips stuttering forward once more. Louis hisses, grabbing his hips to still him. 

He looks down and sees that Harry's still hard. Impossible. How?! 

“You're so needy tonight,” he says as he gestures for Harry to lift himself off Louis.

Harry winces as Louis' cock slides out of him, feeling empty now. He whimpers as Louis lies him down on his back.

“'M gonna take care of you... _again_ ,” Louis grins playfully.

“I'm sorry, Lou, I can't control it. I--”

“No, babe, don't apologize for your needs. That's what I'm here for.”

Louis licks his lips, lowering his head down to wrap them around the deep red of Harry's cock. Harry whines and bucks up into Louis' mouth. 

Louis closes his eyes and takes more of him into his mouth, and before long he's swallowing around Harry's length, and he's hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard and Harry is an absolute mess underneath him.

“Yes,” he whispers, eyes glazed over. “Gonna come, Lou.”

Louis doesn't pull away, just slides one finger into Harry's still open hole, and with that, Harry releases an animalistic growl as he comes down Louis' throat forcefully.

Louis swallows every drop, not letting any spill, and he can feel Harry growing soft in his mouth. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he says, completely sated and exhausted.

“Anything for my sweet little princess. You deserved it.” 

He goes into the bathroom to retrieve their flannel and he wipes them both off before chucking the flannel onto the floor and covering them both up with their fluffy duvet. It's so fluffy and thick that they nearly drown in it.

He wraps Harry into his arms, feeling the round bulge against his bare stomach. He loves it and he can't wait to see their sweet little baby. He hopes it's a boy. 

But he'll be perfectly happy with a girl too, because he knows that's what Harry wants.

“Goodnight, Lou, I love you,” Harry says quietly, voice thick with sleep and exhaustion.

Louis smiles, presses his lips against Harry's forehead, running his hand up and down his side. “Goodnight, my princess, daddy loves you even more.”

And if Harry falls asleep marveling at the fact that he's his daddy's one and only princess, the one he gets to make love to, the one who's carrying his child, he thinks that he can deal with the weird stares he gets from everyone and he can certainly deal with being pregnant again, hopefully many more times. As many children as Louis wants, Harry will give him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very dirty shit goes on in here, and oh hey, a baby is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry it's taken so long to add a chapter to this. I wasn't going to do chapters at first because it was just supposed to be a one shot buttttt lots of people have asked about a sequel and I've been wanting to write one. There will be one more chapter after this. Enjoy! :) <3
> 
> Oh, yeah, this chapter is kinky-ish? I love it.
> 
> Also, I didn't edit because I'm too lazy and can't be bothered. So sorry for mistakes; I'm only human! ;)
> 
> Also this is dedicated to Elina, because she inspired me to start this story in the first place and she's amazing and I love her. <3

_**THREE MONTHS LATER...** _

–

Harry waddles, yes _waddles_ full force, into his bathroom, hands on his lower back. He stands in front of the mirror and sees his reflection, immediately tearing up. He can't even control his emotions anymore, especially not this late into his pregnancy. 

Today makes him officially nine months pregnant. He's thirty-six weeks, meaning the baby can come at any time. Although he's very ready to see the baby, he's nervous and scared out of his mind. He's never had a baby before, obviously, and this is a _very_ big deal. He's glad he has Louis, though. He could never do any of this without his supportive and loving husband.

Speaking of whom is currently at an away football game and Harry is miserable without him. He's so pregnant he's miserable anyway but without Louis it's ten times worse. He can't do much without him because his tummy is so swollen; he swears he's bigger than most pregnant people. He's managing okay though, he's just ready for his husband to be home so he can be taken care of until the baby comes.

Now as he stands in the mirror and sees his reflection, all he can do is sob. He knows that his 'fatness' is only temporary but still. Tell his emotions that. His face is round and chubby, his sharp jawline completely gone. His feet are puffier than usual and his _ass_. Oh god, his ass. It's gotten fat and it's no longer tiny and pert. There's just so much there to grab onto and it's amazing to him. Pregnancy makes the body do wondrous things. 

His tummy is it's own continent and if you refer back to the _Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn_ and look at Bella's stomach, Harry's is exactly that size. He wonders how it's even possible. He's always had a long torso, a slim waist, and now his skin is stretched tight, red marks painting his skin. His belly button looks barely there and he kind of misses it. 

The thing is, he's feeling down about his body. He hates how fat he looks and he misses his body before. It'll all be okay though because Louis has made it his job to tell Harry every second how beautiful he is and tell him everything he loves about him. How he got so lucky he'll never know.

He wipes his wet eyes, red rimmed, and quickly brushes his teeth. His morning sickness has come back just a tad, just like the doctor said it would. It isn't as bad as the first trimester but it's super annoying. He just needs his Louis to make him feel better again.

He needs a bath but without Louis here, he doesn't even dare attempt it. The last thing he needs is to fall down on the hard porcelain and hurt the baby. 

He walks back into their bedroom and looks for a jumper to put it on, feeling the chill of the house in his bones, his skin a faint purple. He always gets colder than most people. Unfortunately, finding a jumper that actually fits would be a miracle. He's cold, he's aching and miserable, and he just wants his Louis home.

_baby I miss you :(_

He places his phone on the dresser as he continues to rummage around for a big jumper. He has no luck. 

So he backs up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sits and cries. He just fucking cries again because he's so _huge_ and miserable and he's just so ready to have this baby already.

His phone buzzes on the smooth wood surface of the dresser. He sighs, using his palms to wipe his eyes. He winces as he stands, hating the pressure on his sore feet, and grabs his phone. His heart flutters in content and it's Louis.

**miss you more babydoll . I'll be home in an hour ok ? I hope you are resting. I love you.**

Harry wants to cry again. An hour? That's just too long in Harry time.

He slips on his maternity robe since he can't find anything else to wear and goes to lie down on the couch. He is very fatigued lately and for once he doesn't mind lying around and doing nothing. His feet hurt more than usual and his back, god, don't even get him started on his back. It was already bad to begin with but with all of this extra weight it was even worse.

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knows he's opening his eyes to a soft, calming voice whispering his name. He opens his eyes to be met with soft blue ones, the only blue ones he's ever been in love with. 

“Louis,” Harry breathes, leaning up to kiss Louis and he sighs into it, relishing the feeling and enjoying finally having Louis back home with him.

Thankfully, the season is over and he can stay by Harry's side from now on. The baby is due any day now and Harry would be freaked if he didn't have Louis.

“Hi, baby,” Louis smiles when they pull back. “I missed you so much.”

Harry smiles. “Did you?”

“I did.” He smiles and walks over to his black duffel bag sitting in an armchair. “I brought you something.”

Harry's face lights up. “You did?”

“Of course. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't bring my darling something back?” He hides the present behind his back and walks back over to Harry, kneeling beside the couch in front of Harry's still lying down figure.

“Well? Can I have it?” Harry asks impatiently, making grabby hands at Louis.

“Maybe,” Louis teases, smiling down at his beautiful husband.

“Lou!” Harry screeches and he's so frustrated.

“Okay, baby, here you go,” Louis says, bringing his hands around and holding out a black velvet box.

Harry gasps because there's always something great in black velvet boxes. “Lou, what is it?!” 

Louis laughs. “Open it, silly.”

So Harry does and when he sees what it is, he gasps, eyes wide, and covers his mouth. It's a beautiful diamond wedding band, diamonds connecting to make a full band and Harry is so in love.

With Louis. And the ring.

“Louis,” Harry breathes, gazing at the beautiful and shiny piece of jewelry. “It's so beautiful.”

Louis grins even wider. “It'll be even more beautiful once you're wearing it. Here, baby.”

Louis takes the ring out of the box and takes Harry's hand, which is swollen so Harry thinks it won't fit, and slides the beautiful wedding band onto Harry's finger, which will fit perfectly beside his wedding ring, which he doesn't have on at the moment. It is squeezing his skin just a tad but he wants to keep it on.

“Baby, it's too tight. Here, let me--”

“No, no. It's fine, really. Oh, Lou, it's so beautiful! Thank you so much, oh god, I love you so, so much.” 

He kisses Louis slowly and passionately, tears running down his face and he didn't even realize he'd started crying. Louis swiped his thumb over his wet cheeks and pulled back.

“I love you more than anything, Harry,” Louis says quietly. “You mean everything to me.”

A few more tears ran down his face, and like, how did he get so lucky? Louis was so good to him and he loved him more than anything.

“Ditto,” Harry giggled and Louis laughed before kissing his forehead wetly.

“You hungry? I picked up some food before I got home,” Louis says as he helps Harry sit up and get comfortable. He walks into the kitchen and starts unloading bags of food. 

“Yeah, I'm always hungry, don't you know that by now?” he jokes and Louis just rolls his eyes playfully.

“What have you eaten today, love?” Louis asks as he takes out a couple of plates.

He always asks that when he comes home from practice or a game because he's so concerned with Harry's eating habits. He knows that before Harry got pregnant he hardly ate anything at all, which was why he was so skinny and lanky. But now that he's pregnant Louis' been on his case 24/7 making sure he's eating enough for him and the baby.

“I had Weetabix for breakfast then for lunch I had half a hoagie. And like, a few hours before you got here I ate a banana. Is that okay?” he asks, fiddling with the belt of his robe.

“Yeah, baby, but are you full? Doesn't sound like much, really, and you know that you need to eat. You better not be ignoring your hunger; you know how upset that makes me.” Louis gives him a stern look before scooping out some food onto each of their plates. 

He brings Harry a plate heaped with food and a glass of green tea, which he sits down on the glass end-table beside the couch. Harry can easily place his plate on his huge tummy and it makes them laugh how he basically uses it for his own personal table. 

Louis returns with his own plate and sits down beside Harry. Harry notices how Louis has less food on his plate than Harry does.

“Lou,” Harry whines. “You hardly have any food! You put it all on my plate. You have to be hungry, here.” He starts to spoon food onto Louis' plate but Louis stops him.

“No,” he says sternly. “I have enough. Please eat every bit of that, okay, princess?”

Harry's cheeks flush. He swallows and nods. “Okay,” he replies softly, picking up his fork. 

He always gets super horny when Louis calls him princess, is the thing. He simply can't control his hormones, not that he could much now anyway, but he was so pregnant and tired he just didn't know if he could make it through sex without falling asleep. And plus, Louis was very hesitant when it came to touching him sexually while he was this pregnant. It was all very frustrating.

They ate in silence, Louis sneaking fond glances at Harry every few minutes, making sure he was eating his food. He was always super caring about Harry but with Harry being pregnant it's gotten even more intense. He hardly lets Harry do anything by himself and Harry has to practically force him out the door most days so he can get to his practices.

They finish their food and Louis takes their empty plates to the kitchen and sits them in the sink. He's very pleased that Harry ate all of his food.

Harry groaned when Louis sat down again. He held his swollen tummy tenderly, fingers spread wide on the stretched skin, hidden underneath the lavender of his silk robe.

“What's wrong, love?” Louis asked, sliding his hand softly through Harry's long, messy hair. It really needed to be cut but Louis found that he really liked it this long. He knows how Harry likes for him to tug on it during sex and he's sure after the baby is born that'll it'll be the perfect length for him to hold on to.

“So. Full,” Harry groaned again, head tilted back, eyes closed as Louis' hand caressed his scalp.

“'M sorry, love, you gotta eat, though. Won't be much longer that you'll have to eat more than you're used to, you know. We're gonna be parents in a few days,” Louis said, smiling excitedly, staring at his beautiful husband, pregnant with his baby, absolutely glowing. “Gonna have such a beautiful little baby.”

Harry sighed, content, as Louis' nails started lightly scratching his scalp. “'M already a parent, Lou,” Harry told him seriously. “Became a mother the day I found out I was pregnant.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. So beautiful,” Louis whispered, hand caressing the side of Harry's face, thumbing his jaw softly. “I love you so much. You know that, don't you, baby?”

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed, enjoying the feeling of Louis' calloused hands on him way too much. 

“Wanna kiss you,” Louis breathed, leaning closer to Harry's pink lips, which he was sure was crafted by angels themselves. So perfect, and for him only. “Wanna touch you...every part of your beautiful body...all mine...always mine.”

Harry gasped as Louis' fingers brushed lightly over his nipples, already hard from Louis calling him princess earlier. And like, Louis is obsessed with Harry's nipples. His new breasts, even. It's a pretty common thing for breasts to grow bigger during pregnancy, and eventually fill with milk for the baby. And Harry was no exception to that. 

It wasn't a big deal to Harry really. He knew his breasts would get bigger, but Louis had no clue. They'd been steadily growing throughout the pregnancy but Louis had just now taken an interest in them, probably because they were huge for a guy.

They were perfect, as Louis has said many times before. Two perfect, round, swollen lumps on his chest sitting above his taut tummy. The nipples were a dark brown and constantly puffy. They were oh so sensitive and tender, which he loved.

The sensitive bud was hard and very visible through the thin silk fabric, Louis' fingers rubbing softly. Harry was absolutely keening, back arching in pleasure, and he wanted to kiss Louis so bad.

“Lou, kiss me,” he breathed, and Louis' glorious lips were on his in an instant.

It was a hungry, desperate kiss, full of need and want. Louis wanted Harry so bad; Harry needed Louis so bad. Slick lips moved against each other, Louis' tongue tracing Harry's before slipping its way inside. Louis licked into Harry's mouth, taking full control as he pressed his thumb and forefinger firmly into where Harry's dimples usually were, kissing him hard and desperately. 

Harry pulled back slightly but Louis kept on peppering wet kissed to Harry's face. “I want...I want,”

“What, baby, what do you want? Tell me,” Louis says hotly, still kissing Harry's face.

Harry moaned, Louis' hand returning to rub his nipples. “Lou, Lou, stop.”

Louis pulled back, eyes flashing in concern. “What's wrong baby?”

Harry looked down at his robe, took in the big wet splotches covering exactly where his nipples lay. Louis' eyes widened and he gulped.

He took the belt of the robe and untied it slowly, eyes on Harry's bright green ones. The robe opened slightly before Louis took each side and slowly pulled them apart opposite before letting go, the robe falling to Harry's sides, full breasts coming into view. Harry looked down at his leaking nipples before biting his lip and gazing back up at Louis.

“Oh, princess,” Louis was breathless, speechless, out of his mind in love and so, so desperate to feel Harry. “Look at you...so stunning.”

He was so in love.

Harry's cheeks reddened, eyes wide as Louis took him in. His body tensed in anticipation as Louis' face came closer to his swollen breasts, mouth red and open. His back arched as the heat of Louis' wet mouth enveloped around his left breast, making him whimper high in his throat.

Louis shivered. Hearing Harry become so responsive to him turned him on so much. He swished his tongue around lightly, aware of just how tender Harry had been lately. Soft moans were leaving Harry's sinful mouth steadily as Louis sucked greedily, and his cock twitched in his pants as he tasted the sweet milk pouring into his mouth. It was so sensual, so enticing. So...hot, because it was Harry's milk, and Harry had that milk because he was pregnant...and he was pregnant because of Louis, and that thrilled him.

His thumb and index finger rolled the other sensitized nub, Harry mewling a little too loud. Louis loved it. Harry's hips bucked up suddenly, stuttering a few times, soft _Oh's!_ falling from his swollen red lips.

“Oh, darling,” Louis drawled, pulling away to see that Harry had come all over his swollen stomach, a few spots on his robe as well. “Made a mess, love.” 

He did what he always did, scooping some up with his fingers and letting Harry suck it off, marveling in the way Harry's tongue swiped over his fingers slowly.

He lowered his face and lapped up the remaining spunk, in a trance at the taste and the feel of Harry's body, squirming, shuddering, moaning, only for him.

“C'mon, baby love,” Louis says huskily, letting Harry take his hand as he helped him off the couch. The rob hung at his sides, breasts and stomach protruding beautifully.

He leads them to the bedroom, stopping front of their bed. He stood behind Harry and slid the robe off Harry's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in one quick swish, pooling around Harry's feet in a lavender puddle.

Louis let his hands roam down Harry's arms, feeling the goosebumps rise. He slid his hands down the curve of Harry's sides, feeling the tight skin where it started to stretch, the baby inside him pushing his stomach out.

Louis loved it. He made Harry this way. And he wouldn't mind doing it again, that's for sure.

His hands cupped the supple cheeks of Harry's bum, kneading the soft skin there. Harry let out a shaky breath and tilted his head back to rest on Louis' shoulder.

“Lou,” he sighed. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Oh, princess, let me take care of you first,” Louis replies, snaking his hands over the puffy nipples of Harry's tits. Milk dripped steadily, slicking up the movements and Harry mewled, reaching back to squeeze Louis' thigh.  
“Okay, daddy, please, yes.”

Louis knelt in front of Harry, looking up at him with wide eyes, the way Harry went crazy over. He held Harry's hips firmly, thumbs pressing in as he leaned closer, kitten licking the angry red tip of Harry's hard cock. 

“Lou,” Harry whined, trying to resist fucking into Louis' mouth. 

Louis sucked the head into his mouth, licking the salty sweet precome from his slit, tasting Harry greedily. “So good for me, such a good, good girl, aren't you, princess?”

“Yes, daddy, always for you,” Harry moaned, biting his lip as one hand tenderly held his tummy and the other snaked its way into Louis' mussed hair.

“Yeah, always so good for her daddy, always,” Louis took him into his mouth again, sucking down, down, down, before his nose bumped the base of Harry's cock. Harry let out a strangled cry, hips stuttering slightly, but Louis didn't budge.

He hummed, letting the vibrations sizzle through Harry's sensitive shaft, knowing how crazy it makes him. He pulled back slightly before bobbing his head slowly at first, swallowing Harry down over and over. Harry was an absolute mess above him, biting so hard on his already puffy lips, eyes watery, cheeks flushed, a red blush creeping up from his chest to his neck. 

“Oh, daddy, yes, you make me feel so good,” he could hardly speak; he was fucking wrecked.

Louis hummed again, reaching for Harry's balls and gently fondling them. One more bob of his head and Harry cried out, loudly, before stuttering his hips and stilling, spilling down Louis' throat. Louis swallowed calmly, no trouble whatsoever.

Harry couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop making noises, mumbling incoherent words to himself. Louis stood up, knees weak as he stood in front of his completely bare husband. He was so achingly hard, throbbing in his jeans painfully. 

Louis wrapped Harry up in his arms, best he could, shushing him softly, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead. “Shh, love, it's okay, it's okay, I've got you, sweetheart.” 

Harry came hard, every time, and it was normal that he was so fucked out and out of it. Louis helped his shuddering body calm down before he was helping him onto the bed.

Harry lie flat on his back, stomach protruding out of his body like a hill. Louis shucked off his tight jeans, pulling his shirt over his head before climbing in beside Harry.

Harry looked at him, eyes still glassy. He took Louis' hand in his own, placing it on top of his left breast. He bit his lip and hissed as Louis' palm made contact with his tender flesh, but he yearned for more.

Louis massaged his breast softly, kissing Harry's lips with intensity, intent on letting Harry know just how much he wanted him.

Harry pulled back, gazing down at Louis' bulge in his boxers. He gently pushed Louis' hand away before placing a both of his shaky hands on the outside of both his breasts, inhaling before squishing them together tightly. 

Louis gulped as he took in the sight of two perfect mounds pushed tightly together, no doubt creating a secure, firm tunnel that would feel so good around his-

“'m too tired,” Harry whispered, completely fucked out, “to let you fuck me and actually enjoy it, so, here. Maybe this will make up for it?”

And it was the way Harry was looking up at him, sea glass green eyes bright and hopeful, pink lips turned upwards ever so slightly, offering up his breasts for Louis' pleasure, and he is so overwhelmed with love and adoration for his beautiful, pregnant husband. He wants him so much, it hurts, so, he takes Harry up on his offer.

“Y-yeah,” Louis stuttered over his words breathlessly, something he hardly ever did. “Okay, yeah, if that's what you want to give me, baby.”

Harry nodded, eyes never leaving Louis'. He bit his lip and nodded to his chest, still pushed together firmly and waiting, puffy brown nipples sticking up invitingly, drops of white slowly budding and sticky trails of it drying on his skin.

So gorgeous.

Louis started to reach for the lube on their nightstand but Harry stopped him, grabbing his hand which meant letting go of his breast. It flopped back to it's original resting spot glumly.

“No,” Harry said quickly. “Use...this.” 

Harry squeezed his breast, white squirting out into his palm. He turned his palm downwards, letting the white liquid drip down the valley between his breasts. 

Louis watched, amazed beyond belief. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He scrambled to get his boxers off, throwing them on the floor quickly.

Harry squirted more into his palm before motioning for Louis to come closer. He did, and Harry let the milk drizzle onto Louis' hard cock, the tip almost purple from no contact whatsoever. He wanted this very badly.

Harry wrapped his fist around Louis' length, hand wet and slightly sticky, before dragging his hand up and down slowly, making Louis close his eyes and rock into his fist with a desperate whine.

“Daddy, please use me...you need it,” Harry whispered, clearly noticing just how desperate Louis was. “Need it so bad.”

Louis nodded, gulping before he got into position. It was a new one, one he had to figure out and maneuver correctly to avoid sitting on Harry's stomach. It was hard at first but once he got into a comfortable position, it was easy. 

Harry squeezed his breasts together again, more milk leaking out and pooling into the crease. Louis' throbbing length slowly pushed between the two mounds of soft, wet flesh, making Louis moan and tilt his head back. It was one of the most amazing things he'd ever felt.

Harry was pushing them together so tightly, Louis was a little concerned he was hurting himself, but Harry only look blissed out, completely entranced with what Louis was doing.

Louis pulled his hips back, relishing the soft, smooth drag of skin. He pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding between them again. It felt so good and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He thumbed Harry's hard nipples a few times, making Harry cry out in surprise, but Louis continued thumbing them, it made things even better, giving Harry some sort of pleasure while he used Harry for his own.

He loved the noises Harry made and the faces Harry made, all for him. Louis' thrusts became faster and the only sounds were from the sticky slide of skin and soft whimpers coming from them both. Harry grabbed Louis' forearms then, fingernails digging into his skin, and Louis felt a small wetness on his lower back.

Harry had come again, this time untouched. Louis couldn't see anything but Harry as he pushed his hips forward once more before he was coming, white hot pleasure zipping down his spine and making his body tremble with shocks. Harry's mouth opened at the same time, tongue catching Louis' come, but most of it landed on his chin, neck, or cheeks.

“Princess,” Louis gasped, over sensitized as his thrusts slowed before stopping. 

Harry looked so out of it, so sleepy and fucked out. Louis doesn't blame him. He's nine months pregnant and he'd just came three times. Harry's hands fell from his breasts, falling limply to his sides with a soft thud.

“'m so tired, Lou,” he murmured, yawning before his head lolled to the side. “Want to sleep now.”

“I know, baby, I know you do. And you can, let me clean you up, okay?” Louis didn't wait for Harry to respond, just leaned down to give him a sweet, loving kiss on his forehead. 

He returned to the bed with a wet flannel, wiping the drying come off Harry completely before wiping the sticky trails of milk from his chest. He gently swiped the flannel over Harry's cock, still half hard and a light pink. He wiped down his stomach and then cleaned himself off before throwing the dirty flannel into the bathtub. They really needed a hot bath but Harry was nearly asleep now and trying to get him out of bed to take a bath was out of the question. That would never work and Louis knew it. Once Harry was sleepy there was no getting him to do anything.

He turned off all lights in the house before going back and getting into their big bed.

“Baby doll? Can you lift up just a tad so I can cover you with the duvet?” he asks sweetly.

Harry just groans, irritated and annoyed at Louis, but he managed to lift his body a little so Louis could get the blanket out from under him. He covered them both with the heavy, feather stuffed comforter and made sure Harry was tucked in securely. He snuggled into Harry's side, curling his arm around Harry's tummy, letting his palm lie flat against it. 

He was in love. Not only with Harry, but with the little life inside him that was made by them out of love. He couldn't wait to see their little angel, love it like it deserves. He couldn't wait to see just who he'd be a parent to: a beautiful baby boy or a beautiful baby girl.

Either way, he was so blessed.

 

–

Harry only woke up once during the night, getting out of bed best he could and quickly getting to the toilet. He threw up violently, everything he had for dinner burning it's way up his throat as it reemerged into the toilet. He clutched the side of the toilet as he heaved before nothing else was coming out. Louis was there, having been woken up by the wretched choking sounds Harry hated to make. He held on to Harry firmly, not wanting him to fall or slip and hurt himself and the baby.

Harry was crying now, salty tears running down his hot face steadily. Louis helped him straighten up and he turned, burying his face in Louis' chest, sobbing miserably.

“Oh, baby,” Louis murmured, holding him close and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “It's okay, love, it's alright, you're okay, c'mon, let's go back to bed, okay, baby?”

Harry nodded, let Louis get him securely back into bed, tucking him and cuddling in beside him, holding him firmly to himself, and letting Harry cry, soaking his skin.

Harry was miserable to say the least, obviously, he's nine months in, full term, and he's ready to explode. He's aching, he feels terrible, he's tired, and he's hurting. 

“Lou,” he chokes out, grabbing onto Louis' tightly. “Lou, 'm so miserable, so tired.”

“I know, baby, I know. You don't have much longer, okay? It'll all be over soon, baby love, I promise you.” He kissed Harry's forehead, keeping him as close as possible.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry whimpers, sniffing, crying seemingly coming to an end.

“And I love you, Harry, so much.”

–

Louis is awoken by Harry again, this time at eight in the morning, the sun trying to break through the crack in the curtains. He's had about six hours of sleep altogether, and that may be enough in some situations. But he's been away playing football, he's had a lot of sex the night before, and he was up during the night tending to his sick pregnant husband. He's tired, exhausted even, and he needs more sleep. He knows once the baby is here he won't be getting much and wants to take advantage of every opportunity he has to sleep. 

He knows Harry is in even worse shape, so when he opens his eyes and looks at Harry to tell him to try to sleep some more, he's surprised at what he sees. His eyes widen dramatically, mouth opening in shock.

Harry is lying on his back, still pressed tightly to Louis' side. His head is turned to Louis, eyes shining as they stare intently at Louis' face. The blanket is thrown off his naked, swollen body, and Louis gulps.

Harry has three fingers inside himself, rocking onto them slowly, needy sounds escaping his open mouth. 

“Was waiting-” gasp “-for you to-” a soft yelp “-wake up.” He closed his eyes in pleasure, fingers still working furiously inside him.

“Lou, please,” he breathes, “fuck me, please.”

He keeps repeating please, a broken record, as his fingers pump into himself steadily. He's desperate for it, cock leaking and hard.

Louis doesn't know if he should, honestly. He's hesitant to have sex with Harry since he's so pregnant, so seemingly fragile, like he could break at any moment.

“Babe, I--”

“Louis, please, I'm begging you,” Harry interrupts, and he looks so desperate and Louis can see how badly he needs it and really, he can't deny Harry what he wants, he just can't.

“Okay, okay, yeah.” 

Louis kisses Harry's already wet lips, sliding his tongue against Harry's filthily, sucking onto it, Harry keening into his mouth as he clutched onto Louis' biceps. “Lou, please, now, I can't—I need--”

“I know, darling, give me a sec,” Louis gets between Harry's legs, gazing at Harry and how beautiful he looks spread out and open for him.

“Look so gorgeous, lovey, look at you,” his eyes graze over Harry's lips, his swollen chest, the swell of his tummy, over his hard cock—which, how is it he's even horny again when he came three times last nigh?—before his eyes fell on his pretty little pink hole, already open and ready for Louis to take.

He leaned down, let his tongue lap over his hole, making Harry tense and nearly scream before biting down on his arm. Louis' points his tongue, dipping it inside a few times, making Harry go absolutely insane.

“So sweet,” Louis purrs, licking his lips. Harry whines, and Louis can see his eyes are full of tears. Louis knows Harry cries when he's desperate for it, when he's so horny and he's not getting fucked properly like he needs at the moment.

Louis reaches over, grabs the bottle of lube and slicks himself up. He jolts a few times before he lines himself up with Harry's pretty pink hole. His head pops past the rim smoothly, making Harry jump.

“Fuck,” Harry chokes out, fists clutching the sheets tightly, knuckles white. “Yes, more,” he mewls out, trying to push himself onto Louis.

“Slow, baby, slow,” Louis soothes, body drawn tight and tense as he tries to control his hips, wanting so badly to just slam forward and bury himself to the hilt. He knows Harry probably wouldn't mind, but he doesn't want to risk hurting Harry.

Harry whines impatiently, writhing as Louis continues to slide himself inside Harry's tight heat, eyes nearly rolling back into his head as pleasure coursed through him, singing his veins and making him numb with the feeling.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis gasped once he was inside him completely. “Oh, baby, you...you feel so good.”

Harry is crying, tears rolling down his face and Louis is desperate to please his baby. He rocks his hips into Harry, groans spilling from his own mouth as Harry writhes in front of him.

Louis fucks into him deeper, hitting Harry's special spot and making him gurgle out a strange, choked sound Louis' never heard him make before.

He whimpers as Louis picks up his pace, steady, sweet sounds coming out regularly, making Louis' heart swim in fondness and love. How did he get so lucky to have this beautiful human being all to himself? So pretty, pregnant, full of him, and loving every second of it.

Harry wipes his tears quickly, swipes his nipples quickly, bucking into Louis for a second. “So..close,” he pants, and Louis increases his pace, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

Harry whines, body on fire and so sensitive, he swears Louis was made just for him, he _knows_ he was. He's lighting Harry on fire and he's blinding him, he's so full of love and him, and he can't hold it back anymore. 

He's coming hard, cock pulsing as thick ropes of come spurt out quickly, painting his firm stomach as he twitches and writhes, screaming Louis' name as loud as his lungs will let him. He's gasping and gulping for air, unable to hear Louis as he comes because he's drowning in his pleasure that he can only get from Louis.

When things have settled down, when Louis has pulled out and cleaned them both up, when he's regained his breath and can see and hear again, he relaxes into the bed and pulls Louis to him.

“'M sorry,” he breathes, closing his eyes and breathing in Louis' heady scent. “Don't know what came over me.”

Louis rubs his tummy gently. “No worries, lovely, you were great, you are always so good to me. Love giving you what you want.”

“No, you were great. Don't know what I'd do without you...or your cock,” he winks lazily at Louis, who giggles, endeared by his goofy husband.

“Don't know what I'd ever do without you, you beautiful human being. You know I love you more than anything in this entire world?”

“Of course I do, silly. Same goes for you. You're my everything, Lou.”

Louis is melting. He's a gooey puddle of love on the floor and he's smitten. “My baby,” he kisses Harry lazily for a few minutes before Harry is pulling back and grabbing his stomach, wincing slightly.

“Harry? What's wrong, love?” Louis asks, concern etched on his face, eyebrows furrowed. “You feeling okay?”

Harry swallows thickly but nods. “Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just--” he groans, both hands flying to cover his bulging stomach. Louis doesn't want to start to panic, just in case it's nothing, but it's creeping up his spine quickly. There is absolutely nothing he hates more than seeing Harry in pain.

“Baby, what is it what are you feeling?” He places his hands over Harry's and rubs soothingly, trying to get an answer.

Harry's face was screwed up in pain, lip between his teeth. After a minute, his whole body relaxed, becoming lax in Louis' arms. Harry's face calmed, shiny eyes searching Louis' once he opened them.

“'m fine, Lou, just...a cramp,” he says, a bit breathless. “'m good.”

“You sure?” Louis smoothed Harry's hair down, making him close his eyes and sigh.

“Yeah, all better.”

Except, it wasn't all better and it wasn't just a cramp either.

The 'cramp' happened again and this one was worse. Harry clutched onto Louis' bicep, squeezing tightly as he gasped for air, and it was so obvious how much pain he was in. Louis was panicking, and his heart was breaking.

“Harry, baby, I think we need to go to the hospital. I think you might be in labor,” he says quickly as Harry's cramp subsides, making him release his death grip on Louis' arm.

Louis scrambles out of bed, hating to leave Harry's side even for a minute. He quickly throws on a soft t-shirt and a pair of jeans, pulling on his Vans and pulling a grey beanie on over his messy hair. “C'mon, love, we need to get you to a hospital.”

Harry whined in protest, not wanting to move when he was exhausted from his cramps and from a very eventful night and morning. 

“Baby, please, if you really are in labor we can't risk waiting any longer and having the baby here, please, I'll get you some clothes.”

Louis helped Harry into some boxers, a pair of sweats, and one of his large t-shirts. He slid a pair of socks on his feet, knowing how cold his feet got, and slid Harry's favorite pair of cheetah print slippers onto his feet. He had no time to find a decent pair right now.

He grabbed their hospital bag, which they'd had packed for a few weeks now, and shoved a few extra things inside as Harry waited on the bed. “Ready, love?”

Harry nodded grumpily, arms crossed, before Louis uncrossed them and took his hand, looking into his eyes.

“This might be it, Harry, we might have our baby soon. We might be leaving here for the last time as soon to be daddies and coming back through that door as actual daddies. Aren't you excited, baby, aren't you ready?” Louis was excited and so ready to see their baby. But he understood that Harry is probably crawling with nerves and anxiety. He IS the one delivering after all. After having their baby safely tucked away inside him for nine months, he was about to bring their little bundle of joy into the world. Finally.

Harry nodded, eyes filled with tears. “I am ready, Lou, I'm so—oh!”

Harry yelped, hands grabbing his tummy and face paling as pain coursed through his body, his knees wobbling before Louis grabbed him and eased him onto the bed. “Oh, baby,” he coos, heart breaking as Harry's mouth opens in a silent scream of pain, eyes squeezed shut. Louis takes his hand and Harry immediately clamps down, squeezing the feeling right out of his hand. It's worth it, though. Harry is worth everything and more.

“Lou,” he gasps, “I hurt so bad, why am I hurting? Help me, Louis, please, make it go away, I-I can't--”

Louis is going to cry, he's going to break down any minute now. He can't handle seeing Harry this way, his beautiful, sweet husband should not be in pain like this, doesn't deserve it, Louis has to make it stop, now.

Harry ceases squeezing his hand, panting quickly to catch his breath, the contraction clearly over.

“Oh, my god,” Harry gasps, clutching his belly. “Louis, get me to the hospital, now.”

Louis does just that.

The car ride there, Harry experiences two more contractions, they're coming quicker now, and no, Louis is most definitely not freaking out.

Except he is.

They're about five minutes away from the hospital, thanks to Louis' maniacal driving, where Harry is delivering when he hears, “Oh, god. Louis!”

Louis turns, trying to look to see what is wrong with Harry but also trying not to get them killed. 

Harry's twisting uncomfortably in his seat, hardly able to move, but he twists somewhat to the left and both he and Louis see it at the same time: his bum is soaked, along with the seat under him.

Fluid and blood, soaked through his pants and the fabric of the seat. 

Fuck.

“I think...I think my water just broke,” Harry says in a daze, gulping as he looks at Louis.

Louis is panicking.

“Fuck. We're almost there, baby, hang on, oh, god, please hang in there!” He swings into the parking lot of the hospital, having arrived just in time.

“Fuck. Can't believe this is happening. Shit, _shit_ , I'm gonna be a father, oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_!”

SMACK. 

Harry actually leaned over and smacked Louis' cheek. Hard.

“Ow!” Louis screeches, staring at Harry, offended.

He's already swerved into a parking spot, close enough to the door.

“Don't freak out on me please I need you to be calm, Lou, oh god please be calm for me,” he begs, and he's squeezing Louis' hand hard again.

He cries out, another contraction ripping through him and he's crying now. Louis can't handle it.

“Stay here, baby, I'll go get a wheelchair. It'll be okay, sweet baby, I'll make you feel better soon, okay?” he kisses Harry's hands once more and scrambles out of the car, running like a maniac into the hospital.

After yelling like an expectant father usually does when his baby is about to be born, he's running back to Harry with a nurse running after him, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

He opens Harry's door, who's moaning in pain again, gripping the dashboard of the car with one hand, banging on it with another. 

“It's getting worse, Lou. God it hurts so fucking bad, I can't fucking breathe, I can't, Lou--”

“Shh, love, I've got you, I've got you, breathe for me, baby,” Louis coaxes, trying his best to remain calm, knowing Harry needs that from him right now.

The nurse helps him ease Harry's tender body out of the car, helping him down into the wheelchair, which the nurse had quickly covered the seat of with a towel. 

And Louis feels terrible for getting Harry pregnant now. He knows they both wanted it, both planned it, had always dreamed of having kids together and starting a family. But he can't bear to see his heart in so much absolute torture and pain. It's killing him. He wants pain medicine for his baby as soon as possible. It just breaks him inside to see him hunched over in the wheelchair, bulging tummy huge on his lanky body, legs wide and shaking along with his hands, tears flowing down his face as he sniffed.

He grabbed their bag out of the backseat and ran after the nurse, who was already halfway inside.

There was no time to be checked into a room. She took Harry to emergency labor and delivery, helping him slip on a gown and helping him onto a bed. 

Louis can see him visibly shaking, his bottom lip trembling as he cries, and Louis heart is completely shattered.

“Oh, baby, shh, oh god, baby I'm so sorry,” Louis takes his hand and rubs it soothingly, kissing it profusely, not ever willing to let him go.

“Lou, I love you so much, okay? I do, I really, really do, but...” he stops, new tears falling, looking up at Louis, eyes red and puffy.

“What is it baby? You can tell me anything, I won't get mad, swear it.”

“I just...I don't think that I...can do this again, Lou, I just...it hurts so much,” he chokes out, sobbing again, arching his back as another contraction hits. 

Louis expected him to say that. And honestly, he would love more of their own kids, but, he can't even stand seeing Harry in this much pain, so maybe, he can live with that statement. He wouldn't continue to put his baby through so much pain if he didn't want to do this anymore. There was always adoption. Who knows, maybe they'll be happy and content with just one little baby...

“Alright, baby, I understand, that's okay, it's fine with me. I love you,” he says softly, Harry just squeezing his eyes shut and squeezing the life out of Louis' hand.

He screams suddenly, and Louis is gonna have a panic attack. 

“Nurse! Please, someone help him, please!” he calls, panicking because where the fuck are the nurses? Where is the fucking doctor?!

“It hurts so fucking bad,” Harry cries, voice barely audible. He's growing weaker and weaker, and Louis can see the blood spreading onto the sheets below him.

Oh god.

Louis is fuming. His husband is crying and withering in pain and there are no doctors here. 

He rips the curtain back, face red and livid. “Hello! Can someone please help him? He's in so much pain, I just--”

The same nurse who'd brought him in suddenly appears, giving Louis a wary glance before closing the curtain and going to Harry's side.

“How frequent are the contractions now, love?” she asked Harry who just growled at her. 

She took a step back and looked at Louis. “I, uh, I don't know—they just started happening about an hour ago! I think they're getting worse and closer together, please, can you give him something for pain?!” Louis would beg if he had to. He couldn't stand Harry being in this much pain.

The nurse shook her head, mouth set in a frown. “I'm afraid not, sir. His water has already broken, and we can't give an epidural after that. I'm sorry. Now,” she turns back to Harry, who's crumpling in on himself, muttering to himself and ignoring everyone now. “I need to check to see how dilated you are, love, and then we'll start pushing.”

She pulled the stirrups out from underneath the bed, and tried to coax Harry into placing his legs in them. Harry kicked weakly at her and groaned in agony.

“No,” he whined in protest. “No, no, no!”

The nurse looked at Louis for help. “Help me, please? Grab his leg and place it in that stirrup there.”

Louis did as he was told, gently taking hold of Harry's tense leg, Harry letting him, and placing it in the stirrup. He let the nurse do so as well but only because Louis told him to be nice.

“Okay, love, I'm just gonna see how many centimeters you are. Just relax for me.”

Harry groans but relaxes, searching out Louis' hand and holding it tightly.

Louis rubs his thumb over his hand as he waits for the nurse to do her job.

“Wow,” she says, clearly surprised. “Nine and a half centimeters. Harry, love, you're almost ready to push.” She puts Harry's legs back down onto the bed, leaving the stirrups up.

Harry gulped, tensing up again and Louis rushed to calm him. “It'll be fine love, you can do this, I know you can. You can do anything you know that? I'm so jealous of you because you're so perfect. It'll be okay baby we're about to see our little baby.”

Harry grimaced, maybe trying to smile but not succeeding. 

“Okay, I'm gonna go get the doctor to prepare for delivery. Louis, you keep him calm, okay? You're precious bundle of joy will be here before you know it. And Harry? All this pain will be worth it once you see your baby's face. I promise you that.”

She smiled once more before closing the curtain behind her and stalking off.

Harry doesn't talk for the next twenty minutes. He's scrunched up in pain, ignoring everything Louis does. Louis thinks he's mad because Louis did this to him. He's seen women get angry at their partners for knocking them up, and he's always been afraid that would happen to him.

“Harry?” he begins timidly. Harry doesn't turn to face him. “Babe, are you mad at me?”

“No,” he replies, voice muffled. “Why would I be mad—ow—at you?”

Louis sighs, relieved. “Because I...like, made you pregnant, and now you're hurting.”

“No, Lou, don't be silly, please don't think that. I wanted this just as much as you did. Not your fault. This is just...normal.”

Louis nods. “Okay. I love you.”

Harry squeezes his hand in response. Louis understands that he's too tired to keep talking.

The doctor comes in next, clipboard in hand, smiling wide. “Well, hello there, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson! Nice to see you two again. This baby is ready to meet his parents, I see,” the doctor says, grinning as he looks over the clipboard.

Harry just groans and squeezes Louis' hand. “I feel...I feel weird.”

The doctor chuckles. “I need to check to see if you're ready to push, Harry.” 

Harry complies this time and puts his legs in the stirrups himself.

He winces as the doctor checks and prods him with his gloved fingers. Louis may or may not hate the doctor for that because only his fingers and Harry's were allowed there. He's being silly, but. He's not.

“10 inches, it appears! You're ready to push! You said you're feeling weird?” the doctor asks Harry.

He nods, frowning.

“It's pressure then. You're definitely ready to push. You ready?” he turns away, calling for his nurses so they can set things up.

Louis is gritting his teeth. He's nervous, oh god, is he nervous. He's panicking. He's scared. He's about to be a father. Harry, his beautiful husband he loves so much, was giving him his first baby, and he couldn't be happier. But he's afraid that maybe he won't be a good enough father to their little baby and—NO. Stop now, Louis Tomlinson. No negative thoughts now, he has to be there for Harry and get him through this.

“Lou? I'm scared,” came Harry's quiet voice, full of fear. 

“I know, baby, I know,” he kissed Harry's forehead and whispered reassuring words to him.

“You can do this sweetheart. Everything will go perfectly. Just wait, you're this much closer to seeing your baby. Our baby.”

Harry nodded, tears squeezing out as all the nurses took their positions and the doctor told Harry to push.

So, he did.

Louis' hand didn't break, so that's good, but fuck it hurt.

Harry squeezed Louis' hand harder than he has at all today as he pushed, baring his teeth and grunting as he pushed through it.

“Doing so good, lovey,” Louis says soothingly, rubbing his hand. “So, so good.”

“Your husband is right,” the doctor says, looking up at Harry with a reassuring smile. “You're doing excellent. Now, breathe in, breathe out. Okay, one, two, three. Push!”

Harry pushes again, giving it his all, and Louis is so, so proud. “Yes, baby, that's it. You're doing so good, look at you. I'm so proud.”

Harry grimaces as he stops pushing, panting, sweat pouring down his face and matting his wild hair. “'m so tired, Lou, can't do this much more. Oh! It hurts so much.”

“I know, baby, but you have to be strong, okay? You're almost there, I know you can do this. Stay strong, okay? Push with everything you have.”

“Almost there, Harry, just a few more pushes.” 

Harry grunts before he pushes again, clenching Louis' hand hard and whining, pitiful sounds coming from him.

“I can see the head, Harry, c'mon, just a few more pushes, you got this!” the doctor says excitedly. “Louis, want to see?”

Louis does want to see but, he doesn't, not right now. He's heard stories and seen movies on how the partners can faint after seeing what all goes on down there. But he's curious, so.

He cranes his head and _bam_. There is the top of a head, covered in dark hair, plastered to the head by some sort of goo. Louis is becoming overwhelmed.

Harry lets out a wail, nails digging into Louis' skin. “Fuck, I can't, I can't push anymore, Lou--”

“Harry, baby, yes you can! It's almost out, love, it's almost out! I can see it, oh Harry, you have to keep pushing, we have to see the rest!” he is pretty excited now, and he knows that just a few more pushes will officially make him a father. He is merely seconds away from seeing his baby. Girl or boy, doesn't even matter. He's loved it every second of his life from the moment Harry told him he was pregnant to the moment he heard it's heartbeat for the first time to the moment he felt it kick for the first time and now, he's about to meet it.

Harry screeches suddenly, pushing so hard Louis is afraid he'll make something burst. 

Then suddenly there is a shrill, loud wailing cutting through the hot air, and--

“Congratulations! It's a girl!” 

Louis and Harry—they're fathers. To a beautiful baby girl. Louis is crying. Harry is crying. 

The baby girl is placed on Harry's chest, bloody and gooey and so beautiful Louis thinks his heart might burst. Harry is crying, but he's smiling for the first time since this morning, and Louis lives for that smile. He looks up at Louis, eyes wet, glowing with love, and he's smiling so big, and Louis is so, so in love.

“Lou, we did it! We did it. She's so beautiful,” Harry looked back down at their daughter and sobbed out a laugh. 

Louis was in disbelief. He had Harry, the love of his life, holding his baby girl, their baby girl, and he had a FAMILY, something he'd always dreamed of. He had it all. Everything was perfect. He could not be happier.

“Hiiii, little baby,” Harry cooed, and Louis always knew how great Harry was with kids, knew how beautiful he'd look holding his own baby and talking sweetly to it, and he was right. It's everything Louis' ever wanted. “I'm your daddy, yes I am,” he giggled and Louis is crying harder. His Harry is precious.

Then the baby was taken away to be cleaned up, and that left Harry and Louis to talk about the name. 

“I'm so proud of you, baby love, god, I love you so much,” Louis says, kissing Harry passionately on the lips for the first time since that morning. 

“I love you so much too, Lou. Thank you for giving me that beautiful blessing; I'm so in love. I never knew it could feel like this.” He smiles dreamily at Louis, eyes shining.

Louis grips his hands. “No, thank you for giving me this gorgeous baby girl. She's ours, Harry, can you believe it? We're daddies, we're finally daddies!” Louis wipes his and Harry's tears away, laughing together, and Louis knows there is no one else in this world he'd rather be experiencing this moment with.

A few more minutes and the nurses are wheeling in their baby, all wrapped up in a pink blanket, little pink bonnet on her head and Louis and Harry are tearing up again. 

“Congratulations again, you two,” the nurse smiles, picking up their baby and handing it to Harry. “She's quite hungry, you know. Hasn't had her first real meal yet. You've stated before that you're breastfeeding, so, do you need any help getting started?”

Harry shook his head, the confidence back in his shoulders, and Louis can see his Harry returning. “No, thank you. I've got this,” he says, smiling up at Louis, skin crinkling beside his eyes.

Louis returns his smile, and he's certain they won't stop smiling for awhile.

The nurse nods, still smiling, before turning and leaving. 

Louis helps Harry as he arranges the baby correctly and helps her latch onto Harry's nipple to eat.

She sucks away greedily, and Harry grins at Louis again, absolutely beams at him. 

Harry's wedding ring glimmers in the bright hospital lights, reminding Louis again just how lucky he is. 

Nothing could be better than this moment in time.

–

Louis' mum and sisters are at the hospital the next day, along with Harry's mum and stepdad, and his sister, Gemma.

They're all crying, blubbering messes when they walk in and see Harry holding sweet Adelaide Louise Tomlinson to his chest, cradling her with so much ease and care, and Louis' heart has swelled and burst so many times since yesterday.

Louis' held her plenty of times already, but the first time she was placed in his arms, everything felt right and so wonderful. He was so happy. He had a tiny piece of his whole world in his arms and he wanted nothing more.

He loves her so much, it's unreal. 

They're free to go home the next day and no parenting class could've prepared them for the chaos that ensues.

Sleepless nights, tons of soiled diapers, Harry's sore breasts due to breastfeeding, the aftermath of the birth taking it's toll on Harry's body, and cranky Harry, Louis, and Adelaide did not mix together well.

But they pushed through it. They managed and that's all Louis could ask for.

Once they got past the first few months, everything went smoothly and they had finally gotten the hang of being parents. 

One night Adelaide was sleeping, finally, and Louis and Harry were cuddling in their bed, relishing in their much needed time together.

“Soo, baby,” Louis began, pressing kisses to Harry's cheek, jawline, neck, and collarbones. 

“Mmm?”

“Is now an appropriate time to ask you if you're ready to try for a second baby?” 

“LOUIS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??? :)


End file.
